<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lingering Shocks by SkyLetha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848690">Lingering Shocks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLetha/pseuds/SkyLetha'>SkyLetha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Broadway, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Theatre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLetha/pseuds/SkyLetha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finds out what the SQUIP really did to Jeremy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lingering Shocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So its a common theory that Jeremy has some nerve damage or scarring from the SQUIP's shocks, and that brought about me thinking of this little situation. I promise its not all sad, haha!<br/>((TW for scarring/trauma))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeremy and Michael make up, and they start hanging out again. One Saturday, they're playing video games in the basement, and Michael notices that Jeremy is lagging behind, more than usual. He looks over at Jeremy, watching him for a moment, but quickly looks away before Jeremy notices, back on the game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Jeremy?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy pauses the game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You wanna paint your nails?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy snorted, giving Michael a bemused look. He shrugs, and Michael grins, running to grab his nail polish kit. He pads back over after a moment, rolling up his sleeves and uncapping a bottle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yknow I don't question you often, but where did this come from, dude? You don't even wear nail polish that often."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gives his hand to Michael. Michael grins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude, did I not tell you? Oh, man! Okay, okay, so you see this polish?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael holds it up, and Jeremy nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look at this!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael uncaps it, and swipes the brush onto Jeremy's thumb, then holds it up proudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>JUST</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the floor at the arcade! Isn't that sick?!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy's face breaks out into a grin, and he meets Michael's eyes, laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"THAT'S AWESOME! Are you gonna match with me?!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude, are you kidding me? Of course!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They high five, laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You better let me do yours."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are so going to mess it up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Psh, as if!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael shakes his head, snickering, and goes to work on Jeremy's hand. Jeremy starts talking about the lore of the game they were playing, trying to convince Michael of the innocence of some character. Michael hums in response, and then pauses, looking at Jeremy's hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..Jeremy?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy stops mid sentence, blinking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your hand is like.. shaking a lot, dude. You okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Concern was written all over Michael's face, while Jeremy's was just flush with confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? No it's n-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael holds Jeremy's hand up to his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh.. Weird." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..Yeah.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both go quiet. Michael gives Jeremy's hand a slight squeeze, looking up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what were you saying about his marriage?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..oh, right! Okay, so, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to understand-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After an hour, their nails are done. Jeremy’s looked damn near perfect, in Michael’s opinion, while Michael’s.. Well, pac man never looked so good in shimmering black. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was late into the afternoon, so Michael decided to run upstairs to get some snacks, as well as wash off the nail polish that was somehow now on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>JEREMY! DID YOU WANT DORITOS OR LIKE.. OREOS? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU BEFORE</span>
  </em>
  <span>-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael doesn't hear a response. He shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, he'll get what I give him, I guess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs a few things in one arm, washes his face, and trots back down the stairs. He sees that Jeremy is fully mesmerized by the game, as usual. He puts the snacks down, and gives Jeremy a friendly clap on the back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Got your snacks, dude! You ready to-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy lets out a gasp of pain, doubling over and dropping the controller. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Woah, shit, Jeremy, are you okay? Im sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you I-</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael puts a gentle hand on Jeremy's back, to which he flinches at the touch, his whole body shaking. He could hear small wheezes coming from his friend, and could tell he was about to start crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>It.. it's okay..</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy looks up, giving a pitiful smile, tears pricking his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael stares at him, furrowing his brows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..Jeremy, first, bullshit, second, you've never reacted like that before, I.. Are you okay? Did something happen?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He helps Jeremy lean back onto the beanbag, pausing the game for him. Jeremy doesn't say anything for a moment, his eyes burning a hole in the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..I mean, you don't have to tell me, I get some stuff is like, sensitive and all, but jesus, Jer, first your hands, now this, I'm just-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The SQUIP."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael blinks. Jeremy's looking at him, tears in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry. Um. This stuff. The shaking. Sensitivity. I.. I think the SQUIP caused it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael's mouth opens slightly, then closes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..didn't you say it was just like some fucked up siri or something? What do you mean the SQUIP caused it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It had control of my motor functions.. And had ways to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span> control, if I.. didn't.. Yknow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..shit, Jer."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy nodded, swallowing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..wait, but, that doesn't explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael holds up Jeremy's hand, which is shaking even worse now. Jeremy looks at him miserably, and then looks away. Michael put his hand down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..well.. It kind of.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>shocked me</span>
  </em>
  <span>..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah.. It wanted me to have better posture, to speak a certain way, yknow.. so it kinda just.. shocked me until I did. The SQUIP said it wouldn't leave damage because I had it to take care of that, but-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>It performed ILLEGAL SHOCK THERAPY ON YOU? For POSTURE?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..when you say it like that it sounds bad."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"IT IS BAD!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy winces, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Michael raises his arms in submission. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, sorry, it's just.. That's really fucked up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What about your back?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy blinked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yknow, you flinched..? Did I really hit you too hard?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Oh, no, I don't think so, it's just.." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy thought about how to phrase it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, just.. Look-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy shifts around, and pulls his shirt up to his neck, showing his back to Michael. Michael stiffens, and sees hundreds of scars he never saw before, streaking down the muscles of his back. Sure, Jeremy got the occasional scrape or bruise when they were kids, left some marks, but.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That bad?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jeremy, what the fuck?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy drops his shirt again, turning around to face Michael sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, right? You should see the ones Rich has.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy laughs nervously, looking up at Michael. Michael just stares at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can say anything more, Jeremy is enveloped in a hug, one of the gentlest Michael has ever given him. Jeremy tentatively wraps his arms back around Michael, confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Michael, I-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm so fucking sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael holds him tighter, burrowing his head into his shoulder. Jeremy's face falls, and he leans into the hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I never thought it.. did THIS shit to you I.. I acted like an ass at the play and I.. If I had known I wouldn't have.. hesitated I..</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy heard Michael's words start to break up, and soon felt his shoulder dampen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Michael, I-I'm going to cry too if you don't stop.</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I-I should've tried harder, I.. Fuck, I cant believe Rich went through this too, Jeremy, how</span>
  </em>
  <span>-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael's words turned into a mess of sobs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mic.. -hic- Michael..</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy was now crying as well, clutching Michael's hoodie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y-you.. It's not your f-fault.. I was being a d-dick too, and you deserved an apology.. I'm still sorry about what I-I said..</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael just nodded, sniffling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y-yeah.. you were a d-dick..</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed shakily. After a moment, they managed to get a hold of themselves, and Michael sat back, holding Jeremy's arms tight, and looking at him. Jeremy gave him a lopsided smile, hiccuping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"T-thanks, Michael."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael smiled back with a bemused look, letting Jeremy go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't do anything, man."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're here. That's all that matters. It's.. all I want, now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael goes quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..Do you want to make me cry again?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy starts laughing, shoving Michael away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No! I'm trying to be serious!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So am I! I will cry, don't say that!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, Michael!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"NO-"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>